


A Night Alone

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, we're gettin soft up in this bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Geoff is awake late at night, even though he has an injury he should sleep off. He doesn't want to bother anyone.requested by @SilentReprobate (check out his stuff!) - "you're in no condition to be walking around"





	A Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentReprobate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/gifts).



Geoff stretched and winced, hearing–-and feeling–-a large crack from his back. He pressed a hand to the middle of his back, massaging for a bit there. If anyone in the penthouse was awake at this hour, they would’ve definitely heard it.

But no one was. At least, no one was _supposed_ to be awake. They all had injuries that needed rest, including Geoff. Maybe he was being a hypocrite for being up so late, but he felt like he was the only one allowed to worry about himself–openly, at least. No one should be burdened with worrying about someone like him, he thought.

When he heard a bedroom door creak open, Geoff sighed. Chances were it was his fault he woke them up anyway, he should just apologize and head back to his own–

Or it was Ryan, hugging him from behind. Geoff seemed to marginally relax, having his boyfriend’s arms around him.

“Come back to bed,” Ryan whispered. “Miss you.” He brushed a hand over the bandages wound tightly around Geoff’s left arm–-he was more upset about his compass and feather tattoo being ruined than getting shot during the last heist, and kept complaining about the whole thing while Ryan was dressing the wound.

“How’s your shoulder doing?” Geoff asked, changing the subject. Ryan had been rammed into a wall by a security guard, and his right shoulder had taken the brunt of the hit.

“Not terrible,” he replied. “But that’s not the point. You’re in no condition to be walking around, Geoff.” Ryan stroked Geoff’s upper arm with his thumb. “‘Specially not at this hour.”

Geoff sighed. He didn’t want Ryan to worry about him–-didn’t want anyone to worry about him. But being the leader meant his crewmates would get attached sooner or later, and dating Ryan only made that attachment stronger.

He felt Ryan squeeze him for a brief moment, making him melt just that little bit more. “We can stay up and just talk, if you’ve got something on your chest. Or just cuddle, or go back to bed. Just want you in the bed with me.”

If nothing else, Geoff could see where he was coming from. Both of them knew how much the other felt small and alone their first times in Los Santos, before they found the Fakes and made a family out of them. Being alone was in of itself a death sentence in the city.

“Fine,” Geoff finally replied. While he couldn’t see it, he knew Ryan was smiling. Ryan broke away from the hug and turned Geoff around, placing a hand on his back. In return, Geoff gripped Ryan’s uninjured shoulder as they guided each other back to bed.

As he curled up in bed, Geoff let Ryan hold him. There would be heist follow ups, inventory management, and other–-in Geoff’s opinion–-boring stuff tomorrow. For now, all both of them had was each other. And they were more than okay with that.


End file.
